


Weak For Me

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jaehyun noticed, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: “ngl i thought you were the strong one of this friend group but your whole life just went to complete shit around you and somehow you’re still acting the same so if you want to be weak you can be around me”





	Weak For Me

**Author's Note:**

> -un beta   
> -ignore grammatical errors

Jaehyun take a look at his band members, one by one. Taeil, is more like to the mood maker of the group. As the oldest, he mostly doesn’t show that he care but his way make people knows he actually do care. He always looking at how the youngers doing , asking some parents like question but Jaehyun know when he have a breakdown , he would ask for help from Johnny .

 

For Jaehyun ,  Johnny is like his big brother . Someone he look up for, being jealous if the older can do something more than him. Not that type of jealous though, he just want to show that he can be better and he make Johnny as his role model. Johnny was more to romantic like of brother , he is cute . Jaehyun admit , Johnny is that type you will find comfort with .

 

Jaehyun then look over at Yuta , who are currently trying to get a smooch from Winwin . Jaehyun laugh slowly while shaking his head . He can’t deny, Yuta and Winwin is a cute pair. Yuta might seem like he always happy and brighten the mood, but sometimes, when he have a breakdown, he always find Taeyong or Winwin for some comfort. Yuta doesn’t always show his emotion though, but when he talk, peoples can tell that there something wrong with him.

 

Aside from Winwin , he is the softie in the group . Everyone always checking him up, asking if he sad or need any help – yuta mostly. As winwin the same age as him , he sometimes come to Jaehyun for some advice – in life or anything . Bros share problems (Jaehyun said) He doesn’t put too much attention to Winwin, because he know Winwin have the power to make anyone fall for him.

 

His eyes then averted to Taeyong , who are now laying down on the couch scrolling down his phone . He knows the leader always feel burden to take care of big group like them . But Taeyong are good at controlling emotion, he doesn’t show it much. And for Taeyong, he found comfort in Doyoung or sometimes he look up at Johnny a lot. Taeyong doesn’t shared much problems with Jaehyun except when they have to talk about music or the group future – mostly think like that .

 

Jungwoo . Jaehyun isn’t that close with Jungwoo since he feel like Jungwoo are more comfortable with the oldest line. But Jaehyun like when Jungwoo sometimes talked about his days , its just like how he shares his problems with the members . Sometimes, it was along with some happy laugh or whether all of em cry because of Jungwoo. Not going to lie, Jungwoo’s stories sometimes make them cried because of how emotional he is and jaehyun always found it cute.

 

“Hyung ,, want a snacks ?”

 

Jaehyun smiles when Haechan offered to him, saying a slow ‘no thanks’ before his eyes start to examine the youngest .

 

Haechan , or more like the happy ball of sunshine . Jaehyun isn’t lying when he said he loves Haechan. This kid is just too cute and always have this kind of positives vibes with him. Jaehyun like it when Haechan started to whine like a little kid , wanting some attention from the older and mostly it was Johnny and Doyoung who listen to him well .

 

As for Mark , another ball of sunshine . For Jaehyun, this one brother is the most hardworking, having practices and shoots nonstop but he still doesn’t say anything about it. Always said it was his responsible as the group members and as an idol. Jaehyun adore this kid , his patience and his hardworking make Jaehyun want to do more . Want to experience how tiring it was and want to know his limit . But jaehyun knows , Mark always have his own time to rest . He mostly spend his time alone, writing some lyrics as his stress reliever.

 

“Jaehyun ,, you want some coffee?”

 

Jaehyun turned to look over at kitchen then he saw Doyoung , with two sachets of instant coffee in his hand and Jaehyun smile, nodded before Doyoung walk back to heat the water.

 

Doyoung . Jaehyun always have a hard time reading Doyoung . He is the type to hide his emotions , used his gummy smiles and laugh as shield . Doesn’t want anyone to know how vulnerable he is . He always acting strong for the members, because most likely, the members always found comfort in him and Jaehyun is the same. Showing the members that he can go through every hardships and everything was fine around him.

 

But jaehyun knows . He knows that Doyoung struggle with this comeback . He always have this kind of anxiety attack whenever they learn new dances or sing new songs. He always feel like he isn’t good enough for the group, feeling low and all but he never talk about it ONCE. Saying he is fine when the other asked , but Jaehyun knows . He heard on that one night that Doyoung is crying. He have no one to ask for comfort and its bother Jaehyun. Jaehyun knows that Doyoung held more than that . There’s something holding him back from talking about his problems. He always cry to sleep, doesn’t want to bother other members with his own problem.

 

* * *

 

A cup of coffee right in front of his eyes , the smells of coffee waking Jaehyun up from deep staring into nothing . He then feel someone sit next to him and he saw Doyoung, eyebrows rising.

 

“What are you thinking ?” Doyoung asked with small chuckles .

 

“Nothing ,,, just some thoughts” Jaehyun replied , sigh .

 

“Wow ,,, what was the sigh for?”

 

“I’m thinking about you …” Jaehyun said, looking at Doyoung.

 

Doyoung laugh then he says, “What about me?”

 

“Hyung , are you okay ? I know you cried for 3 days straight . I wasn’t dumb to not recognize it was you”

 

Doyoung flustered, literally have no idea that Jaehyun knows about his little secret.

 

“ u-um ,, I got to go …”

 

Jaehyun hold Doyoung’s wrist before anything , looking right into his eyes . Looking for the answer on why Doyoung need this to be a secret and why he doesn’t want to talk about it .

 

“I’m sorry Jaehyun, but not now”

 

Doyoung then leave the kitchen , with a sorrow written on his face . Jaehyun saw there are sadness inside his eyes . 

 

* * *

 

 

Its past 1am, Jaehyun can’t sleep. He keep hearing Doyoung’s lightly sobbing from beside his room. The wall is thin, Doyoung can’t fool him. Without thinking more , Jaehyun bolt up to Doyoung’s room and luckily the older didn’t locked his room . Jaehyun eyes fall at the sight of one vulnerable boy , shoulders lightly moving up and down from the cried . Doyoung’s faced the wall , not ready to look whoever come inside his room . Jaehyun then shut the door , walking straight to Doyoung’s bed and casually lay beside him .

 

“You know what, I thought you’re the strongest one in the group … Seeing you make other members happy always make me think that you live a happy life and good at handling your emotions …” Jaehyun stop, looking at Doyoung and when he think that Doyoung has slowed down, he continues

 

“But then, I started to hear you crying … I thought it was the only day, but then I heard it like every night … I feel worried since you always hide your emotions and you seems like have no one to talk with …”

 

Doyoung then now facing him . Eyes and nose puffy from the cried , tears have stopped . Lips still trembling , hands cold , looking for something warm .

 

Jaehyun hold Doyoung’s hand, transfers some warm to the older and somehow Jaehyun feel like he understand Doyoung for the first time.

 

“I didn’t meant to bother you though …” Doyoung said slowly, voices croaked.

 

Jaehyun smiles , shaking his head slowly . Fingers still intertwined with the older , “ You can be weak around me “ 

 

Doyoung smiles , perhaps , for the first time today .

 

Doyoung then shrug “Ughh, what a shame Kim Doyoung!!” legs stomping under the blanket

 

Jaehyun lightly giggles , hands slowly stroking Doyoung’s messy hair .

 

“When will you tell me why did you cry? I’m waiting for explanation”

Doyoung shrug again , eyes looking straight at Jaehyun .

 

“I know it was so childish of me ,,, but I feel like I’m not good enough for the group … Everyone was so good and great at singing and dancing … I feels like I’m just here messing up with the groups , make it all ruined … Taeil and you have the best voices and I feel like I wasn’t need it in the group .. ,, Feel like I was useless … The comments from social media always talk about how good all of you ,,, making me feel like I’m really just added here to complete the group but really doesn’t have use …”

 

Jaehyun hand slowly stroking down to Doyoung’s cheeks , he can sense that Doyoung want to cry more but his tears already dried . Jaehyun let out a big sigh before he replies to Doyoung

 

“You doesn’t need to be perfect to be in the group … Youre so good hyung , your voice is angel-like and I swear there a lots of fans who loves and support you … Hyung , screwed what people said , when the members and I said that youre good , than , youre good . Youre the greatest for me . Im glad having you as my members , as my friend”

 

Doyoung smiles contently , showing how grateful he is from the younger presence . Without warning Jaehyun snakes his arm around Doyoung’s waist, making Doyoung flustered for second before he move forward making their bodies close together, this time their legs intertwined under the blanket.Smiles didn’t wear off from both mouth. Share some awkward giggles and teases .

 

“Goodnight Doyoung” Jaehyun said , once he heard Doyoung slowly snores beside him . His hands still ruffles the black hair.

 

Doyoung snuggles closer to him , head right under his chin , ears close to his heartbeat , still hugging - needs some warm . Making Doyoung feel comfort with Jaehyun around him .

 

Jaehyun mumbles under his breath “youre very precious to me hyung, take care of yourself … _**I love you**_ “then plants a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead.

 

 **Don’t tell Jaehyun but Doyoung heard it and that’s the only thing he need for now**  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated 
> 
> hmu at twitter @kimdy127


End file.
